THE HUNGER GAMES:book one the boy from 4
by RedWallWarrior
Summary: an unlikly tribute is selected to take part in the hunger games,will he survive or will he perish.
1. the reaping

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a warm sunny day in District 4,hardly enyone was working today because once again it

was the reaping day for the dreaded "Hunger games" ,the children were making there way to

the District 4 justice building in a double file line,you could tell the look of horror swept the

faces of the they made it to the justice building the District 4 escort was standing

infront of a microphone,looking way to exited** "**welcome"! she said she wore a very odd

outfit it was a mint color whith ruffled edges on the shoulders,and a neon pink wig.

"The time has come once again to select one brave man and women to partake in the 59th

annual hunger games"! she said "lets begin" she walked over to the glass bole containing

the female names,gently stuck her hand in and grabbed a slip of paper she read the name

aloud "Ree Mckarth"! she said a thin red haired girl in a yellow dress stepped up."Now for

the boys she said and walked over to the oppisite bole and drew a name "Luke Avix"! she

read. A tall boy whith dark brown hair and eyes stepped up the look of disbelieve in on his

face he was the mayors son._"how did i get chosen,i never had to sign for a tressurae?!"_

as he stepped up the escort stood beside them both "here are our tributes for District 4"!

she said "lets have a round of applause"! it was the escort and severel

peacekeepers marched them inside the District 4 justice building ,it was built out of

sand stone and had spiral collums and had green and white colored marble floors.

Luke entered the room were tributes wated and said there goodbyes to family and friends

could it just have been a few hours ago he was inside his house enjoying live and the next

moment he was a soon-to-be tribute in the hunger games?...

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR IM GOING TO UP LOAD CHAPTER 2 SOON PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE AFRAIDTO GIVE ME ADVICE :)**


	2. Tribute train

**CHAPTER 2**

**The justice building waiting room was beautifull but it was unoticed by lukes anxiety ,the **

**room was medium with a velvet coutch and some was a knock at the door and**

**his parents rushed in "oh we ran here when we heard you got picked" his mother said**

**his parents kept saying stuff like "we will miss you" and "we willl never forget you" **

**like he was dieing ,have they already lost hope in him already?,he was angered that even **

**his parents tough he was a goner even though he was not even in the arena yet**

**"im going to try to win...for you" what he met was "i am going to win to show you"**

**"thats sweet " they said and started to sob .He gave up,the peacekeepers came in and **

**ushered thm out,he heard noises from the next room "probably Ree Mcarth's family**

**he though about his game plan most peaple go toward the cornucopia but he had seen others **

**run away,this would be his best bet to stay alive,but he would need food and a weapon,but**

**then again if he could get a sponsor he wouldent have to worry he could just wait the games**

** was a knock at the door a man and a woman stepped in one was blonde and the **

**other had red hair they were obviously Ree's parents ,they both took a seat and it was quite **

**for awile "we just wanted to say that if Ree happened to-" she started to sob,"that you will **

**try to win...for her" her mother said "i will he said,i promise" looks like he would have to **

**try after all "thank you" the woman said and the peacekeepers opened the door let them **

**out,he had no more visiters after that,it left him more time to think about his gameplay**

**the only problem he would have would be the Career tributes witch are tributes that have **

**trained there whole life for the hunger games and volunteer at the was now **

**thinking of how to get sponsors he basically had three chances one the tribute parade**

**reapings ,two the enterview with ceaser flickerman,and three when they post the training **

** if he managed to empress some sponsors in the arena,his best bet the tribute **

**parade or the door opened and the peacekeepers beckoned it was time **

**to go to the train to the capitol,he glanced as the sun plus the flash of camaras flashed**

**as he made his way to the Tribute train...**

**(sorry for the black words i accidently mashed the button X3,so review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was about 4:00 when the train left the station From district 4 .The escort says we should

enter the capitol in about 2 days, capitol workers had already escorted him to his cabin.

There he waited for about an hour ,more or less,he was about to get up and walk around the

train when he heard a knock on the door it was a capitol worker, she escorted him to the

banquet car, seated by the window was Ree ,the district 4 escort and a man with a

beared,he sat next to Ree right when the cooks came with the food there was roast chiken

with lemon on a bed of potatos,fresh baked bread,fresh fruit and water,as they ate the man

with the beared stared at them.

"so these are this years tributes,eh?"

he said in a deep voice,and took a sip of the water "so do you two have eny special skills to

help you in the arena?" said the man "well" started luke "i can run pretty fast"

"i can climb" said Ree he looked at the two as if they were joking "well running won't help

mutch exept maybe at the cornucopia,but you cant just run away from other tributes"

he said "same for you miss Mcarth" he stared at her for a bit then looked back at luke

"i suggest you both learn how to use a knife or axe maybe even a bow at the training centre"

said the man then then he walked away .The escort looked around and back at them

"well that was your mentor,Ray canon,he won the 30th hunger games how exiting!"

she leaned over to Ree and wispered "i have a feeling this will be a long trip"...

**ok so review i might not upload the 4th chapter for a while i have school,i would also like to say sorry to "critic from hell" i was bieng immature and deleted your review/comment i am truley sorry and i realize now you were truley trying to help me with advice enyway the next time you review i will follow your dierections P.S. sorry this chapter was so short**


End file.
